Duo's Special Friend
by Yuka Cho
Summary: its only pg13 for slight cussing. MUWAHAHAHA. O.o;; i did this earlier in the year a s a spur of the moment thingy so READ AND REVIEW. =P


"Duo's Special Friend " By: Masako  
-----------------------------  
O.o;;; Don't kill me, spur of the moment thing. I lost my muse. ;.; This is crap. ^_~ and FYI I   
own nothing.  
  
Duo buys a furby from the toy store. He asks Wufei to help him put it together. He yells and   
screams and laughs with joy. "WAI!! I have a furby!" He screams, his braid flapping around   
behind his back. Wufei looks at him with disgust. "Those fuzzy, artificial animals aren't made for   
men like us." Duo glares at Wufei. "It's not artificial.." He hugs the doll close. "Its my friend.   
Nyah. It's men like you that give us a bad name, you know, Wufei." Wufei draws his sword. "Why   
I oughta.." Quatre and Trowa open the door. "Hey, don't fight. Let's just have a peaceful evening  
tonight, okay? Heero's gonna be home any minute, so why don't you guys tidy up before he tries   
to kill us again." says Quatre. Trowa muses: "Yeah, like last time he almost shoved that candle up   
Duo's ass. And that thing was burning like fire pits in hell. But as luck my have it, that little   
obsesser came by." He grins. "Hey, Duo, still got that scar on the back of your ass?" Trowa   
laughs. Quatre puts a friendly arm on Trowa's shoulder. "Trowa. Don't be mean. You know that   
Duo doesn't want to remember that." Quatre snickers. "Although it is pretty funny." Arabian boy   
giggles. Wufei doesn't like it. After the house is clean, he stands in the middle of the living room.   
Duo and his furby insist that he moves out of their way and that he can have their chair, yet Wufei   
stands. The furby cusses "You fucking bastard, sit your ass down right now." The doll grins, his   
smile oozing with satisfaction and dislike for the Chinese warrior. Duo looks at it, wide-eyed.   
Wufei grins also. "Go back to your hole in the firey pits of hell, son, or shall I say pet of the devil."   
He says. Trowa & Quatre look at Wufei, wide-eyed. The furby's eyes go evil and Wufei laughs,   
drawing his sword. "Hahahah. Got you now you stupid fuzzball." Quatre sighs. "But I said we   
would have a peaceful evening. No fighting. Put that sword back. Here, have cheesecake."   
Quatre hands everyone a piece of cheesecake. Wufei and furby smack the food out of their way.   
"Sorry, Winner." Says Wufei as the cake splatters all over the rug. The furby remains silent,   
flapping its fake wings. Duo asks Trowa to cover his eyes. "Trowa!!! Cover my eyes!!! I SO don't   
wanna see this..." Trowa reluctantly puts his hands over Duo's eyes. "HEY!! Let me peek.." Duo   
complains. He sighs and removes a finger. "Ohhhhhh, I hope Wufei doesn't hurt poor Pookie..."   
Wufei turns around. "P----oo---k--ie?!?!?" He says, almost surprised. "Y-Yeah." Replies Duo. He   
turns to face the furby and wears a lopsided grin. {GRIN STEALER!!! *fwap fwap*} The doll backs  
up a few steps. "I will kick your little 'pookie-ass'!!!" Wufei yells, lunging at the plastic toy with his   
sword. "AHHHH!!!" The toy scampers around the room, causing Wufei to fall over a few times. He  
growls and starts moving quicker each time he gets up and starts going again, scaring the toy.   
Wufei finally corners the toy and kicks it. "I haaate you.." He does a choppy-hand-thing on the toy.   
"I dispiiiiise you..." Wufei yells a chinese chant and slices it in half w/ a sword, sweat glimmering   
on his forhead. Duo applauds, so does Quatre and Trowa. "Wow! That was so great, Wu-san!!!"   
Duo glomps Wufei. Wufei growls. "Get off of me, Maxwell!!!" Heero walks in. "Damn. Why is   
this place a mess? I just cleaned it up before I left. What's the pile of crap over there? Duo? If   
that's your mess you better clean it up." He walks over to examine it. "Furby?" Heero pivets to   
the wall, looking around cautiously. "Where is she?? Where's Relena?? Is she here?!??" The others   
ask him if he's afraid. He replies: "Of course I'm afraid!!! In one way or another!! Hide me!! Get   
her away from me!! Does she have custard doughnuts??? Ahh!!!" Heero rolls up in a little ball and   
shivers.   
  
The End  



End file.
